A Midsummer's Day Reality
by Twilightgirl1918
Summary: AH;AU; Alice and Bella go and stay with Emmett, Jasper, and thier roommate at Dartmouth, over the summer. Who is the elusive roommate and what happens when Bella thinks she falling for him. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Ten minutes…

Ten minutes…

Five minutes…

One minute…

Thirty seconds…

Five, four, three, two, one…

Riiiiiiiiiinng!

Finally! Schools out!

At least that's what everyone else is thinking, but me I'm indifferent. Sure schools out, joy, but that just means another boring summer in the rainy town of Forks, Washington.

I slowly gathered my things, which wasn't a lot seeing as it was the last day of school, and headed out to my old truck. As I was walking, I had to dodge paper balls and everything else that was in peoples lockers. I felt sorry for the janitors, seeing as they had to clean all of this up. But that was quickly out of my mind as I approached my tuck, because standing next to it, well bouncing would be the right word, was my best friend in the whole world. Alice Brandon.

We didn't have any classes together, but for some reason whenever I, or anyone else for that matter, was in close proximity to her, would just forget all worries and would be happy. Anyway as I drew nearer, I could see a face splitting smile on her face, that made me just a bit wary, because there were only two reasons why she would be smiling like that. She either has some big, important news or she has a plan to go on an all out shopping spree, I hoped it was the latter of the two.

"Why are you so happy Alice?" I asked as I reached her.

"Because it's the last day of school, of course" but the ecstatic glint in her eye told me that was not what it was.

I gave her a skeptical look, but that only made her even more hyper. Now I was starting to wonder if she just ate too much sugar this morning.

"Come on, Alice, just tell me!" I demanded.

I could tell I was about to get an earful, so I decided that I didn't want to hear it now.

"Never mind, you can tell me when we get to your house."

She looked about ready to pop, with excitement.

So in a hurry to tell me she ran over to her canary yellow Porsche, and had it speeding down the road before I could even get in my truck. I hope she know that my truck could not go that fast, it couldn't go over fifty.

Well I got in my truck, threw my bag into the passenger seat, started the ignition, and pulled out onto the slippery road. For once it wasn't raining, but it did rain this morning so the roads were still slick. I slowly made my way to the Brandon's house, which wasn't that far from the school, and as I pulled up the only car in the driveway was the Porsche, so I could tell that her parents weren't home.

I got out of my truck, went up the short walkway, and was about to open the door when in was thrown open. Standing in the doorway was a very excited Alice. She nearly pulled my arm off when she tugged me through the door and up the stair to her room. She pushed me down on her bed, and then stood in front of me, her tiny hands on her petite hips. I thought she was going to give me the lecture about how slow my truck was when she screamed at the top of her lungs….

"WE'RE GOING ON A ROADTRIP ACROSS THE COUNTRY, TO GO VISIT JASPER AND EMMETT!!"

All her excitement finally made sense now; Jasper was her boyfriend, who just happened to be in collage on the east coast. Jasper and her had been dating since Alice and I were sophomores, and when he went away to collage, she was nearly heartbroken. But he still sent her emails and called her almost everyday, so after about a month she was better. The other reason her excitement made sense was because Emmett was her older brother. Normally you wouldn't think they were related, with her being small, petite and pixie-like, right down to her spiky, black hair; he was tall, masculine, and bear-like. Except for the fact that he acted more like a teddy bear than a grizzly. Who would have thought?

"WHAT?! We are going to go see Emmett and Jasper at school?!"

I guess I didn't have the right reaction, because her grin faltered slightly, and she looked almost hurt. She must has misunderstood my reaction.

"I thought you would be happy. You would be able to get out of Forks and you would get to see Emmett. I know you miss him." She said quietly, a pout slowly forming on her lips.

"Are you crazy? Of course I'm happy, you get to see Jasper, I get to get out of Forks, see everyone wins!" The gigantic grin was back on her face, and she was back to jumping up and down squealing with glee. Then she started talking a mile a minute.

The only thing I had to say was, "When did you decide this?"

I swear the smile on her face got bigger, I was afraid it would get stuck there.

"Well, actually about a month ago."

I starred at her in disbelief. I opened my mouth to ask her a question, but she held up her hand to silence me. I quickly closed my mouth and motioned for her to continue.

"Okay, I was talking to Jasper one night and he said he couldn't wait until next fall to see me, when we started school there, because he can't come out here because he has no where to stay and my parents won't let him stay here. So, I said that you and me could take a road trip, to go see him and Emmett as well, but I was only joking. But then we both started talking and we decided that we would actually do it this summer. So, we are going to go to the campus early, with all of our stuff and just stay at Jasper, Emmett, and their roommate's house. Jazz said it was large enough and their roommate didn't mind if we stayed there for the summer. So what do you think?"

What did I think? If we left for collage a couple of months early then I wouldn't have to spend another boring summer here.

A couple hours laterI went home, only after Alice talked my ear off. Sometimes I swear that girl has coffee running through her viens instead of blood. Anyway I got home, and noone was there, of course not, Charlie was probably still at work.So, I wentupstairs, dropprd my stuff on my bed and then went downstairs to cook Charlie's dinner. All the while thinking about how I'm going to Charlie I'm leaving for Collagetwo months early.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, I know I didn't metion it in the last chapter but this is my first FanFiction, and I'm still figuring out how everything works, so here is the second chapter. I really hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I'm not that creative!**

* * *

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't hear the tires on the slick driveway, and only when I herd the front door open did I even notice Charlie was there.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie said to me, while taking off his boots and hanging up his belt with his gun. Even thought he is the Police Chief in our small town of Forks, he has never had to use his gun.

"Hi dad," I gave him a genuine smile.

He came in and sat down at the table, while I served us. I sat down across from him while he started eating; I was just playing with my food. He noticed because, he stopped eating and looked at me in a questioning manner. That did it I had to spill the news now or I would never do it.

"Dad, we need to talk." I said a little shakily.

"About?"

"Well, about college."

"I thought you were all set to go to Dartmouth."

"I am, it's just that…" I took a deep, calming breathe and continued. "Okay, to get strait to the point," I was feeling a little bolder now, "I was talking to Alice today and she suggested that we leave for college early."

He looked a little taken aback, but managed in an even voice, "how early?"

"Probably next week." I said in an even voice.

"But you have no where to stay," he continued a little half- heartedly.

I knew he would say that. "Actually we do," I said in a matter of fact voice, "we are going to go stay with Emmett, Jasper, and their roommate. Jasper asked Alice a month ago if we could come spend the summer with them."

He remained silent for a couple of minutes, then said, in a voice so low it was almost a whisper, "well, I guess there's no changing you mind."

I felt a smile creep its way on my face, as I realized he wasn't putting up a fight. This was so much easier, plus I hate fighting with Charlie. I actually hated fighting with anyone but, if I had to I would.

When we were finished I washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen until it was spotless. Alice thinks I have OCD, and I think she may be right. After that, I went up stairs to take a shower and after I figured I'd call Alice. So, after a long shower to relax my very tense muscles, I picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

I didn't have to wait any longer than that, because the phone clicked and I had to hold the phone away from by ear to prevent myself from going deaf.

"BELLA!!!!!!!! WHATDIDHESAY? WHATDIDHESAY?" Man that girl needs to lay off the coffee.

"Alice," I said in a, what's supposed to be, a stern voice," calm down, stop yelling, and repeat what you just said, because I have no idea."

I heard a sharp intake of breathe and then heard it slowly coming out again.

"Okay, I asked 'what did he say'?" She said a lot slower, than really necessary.

"He said Okay…" I was about to continue but I heard a loud squeal from the other line. I also think I heard her chanting, 'I KNEW IT!' but I couldn't be sure.

"OHMYGOD! I so knew it! You do know what this means, don't you Bella?" I could just picture an evil grin on her face.

My eyes widened in horror. "No, please no, anything but that!" I begged.

"Nope, not a chance. We have to go get a new wardrobe, for both of us. We can't go to college with high school clothes." She sounded as if, doing exactly just that would get you hunted down by the CIA. I rolled my eyes at her, because I knew she couldn't see me. If she could I would end up getting lectured about the importance of clothing, shoes, brand names, blah, blah, blah. I'm not a total slob or anything, it's just I don't really put an effort into my look, I find no need to. I think there is no point in trying to make me pretty, it can't be done, I have plain brown eyes, and wavy dark brown hair, that always looks frizzy and out of control. But Alice insists that I'm not plain, and enjoys spending hours on end playing dress up Bella.

I must have zoned out, because the next thing I knew Alice was screaming in my ear, trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts," I could only guess she was rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," she said dismissing my statement, "just be up and ready to go by 8:30am, or else."

"8:30!" I screamed, "Alice, no one is up that early on Saturday. It's just not natural." I whined

"Hey, I wouldn't complain if I were you. If I wasn't taking your feelings into consideration, I would have you up at six. Oh, and I'm not going to dress you up tomorrow, so feel free to wear whatever you'd like."

"Fine!" I said exasperated. "8:30 it is, but we had better stop for coffee if you want me the least bit coherent." I said with an audible humph. I could hear her giggling on the other end.

"Fine by me. Well I have to go to sleep and so do you, so bye Bella!" she said happily.

"Bye," I muttered.

I set the phone down, and lay down in bed. Almost instantly, my eyes fluttered closed as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Eight o'clock rolled around way to early for my liking. But I grudgingly got up, brushed my teeth, threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, and was about to take a bite out of the granola bar I picked up when I herd a honk outside. I sighed, 'might as well get this over with,' I thought to myself.

So walked out the door, trying not to slip, and headed to Alice's Porsche. I hoped in and was instantly engulfed in loud, obnoxious music that could only be defined as Pop. Now, its not that I don't like some Pop songs but, I like then on a normal level and not blasting out of the speakers so loud it might make your ears bleed. I wonder why I didn't hear it from outside of the car.

As if she were reading my mind, Alice answered my unspoken thoughts, "you have really bad timing, Bella. It just got to the best part in the song and you had to open the door." She feigned exasperation.

"Well, I'm sorry my timing was horrible for you." I snapped sounding a little harsher than I intended.

"You're forgiven." She said as she lightly patted me on the head like I was a little kid that just learned a very important life lesson. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her, and then she mimicked me.

We pulled out of my driveway and were soon on the highway, we got to Port Angeles in about thirty minutes, with Alice's crazy driving. We got to the mall and were soon headed in the horrid place, Alice suddenly turned to me with a Hundred watt smile plastered on her face.

"What is it," I asked her.

"Oh nothing just a very strong feeling, I just got." She said cryptically.

"About," I urged her on. She sometimes scared me but only because her "feelings" were usually correct, if it had to do with someone's near future.

"Oh, just that, I see you getting a lot out of this trip than you would think." She gave me an evil grin. It scared me just a little.

"You got that feeling just by coming to the mall, I think you're just excited that you get to buy clothes all day, and you get to drag me along with you." I said that last part with a grimace.

She giggled a little bit, "whatever you say, Bella." I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Oh, and by the way I wasn't talking about _this_ trip, I was talking about our big trip." She replied coolly.

"Okay, believe what you want, but I doubt, going and seeing Jazz and Emmett, a couple months early is really going to change my life. I mean, what could possibly happen there that couldn't happen here?"

Oh, if I only knew....

* * *

**Okay, I know I said it at the top but please review and tell me what you think. It will make me oh so happy!^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- All characters you have heard of before reading this aren't mine.

A/N- At the bottom

* * *

Someone please kill me now. Five hours, five freaking hours of nothing but trying on clothes and shoes. I swear Alice could live at the mall if she wanted to. If I hadn't put my foot down when I did we would still be there. And when I said put my foot down I mean literally, basically we were walking to the thousandth store today, when we got into an elevator. We rode all the way down to the bottom floor, the doors opened, and when I tried to walkout I tripped on my two left feet and went tumbling down. Well due to the fact that my arms were so loaded with shopping bags I could barely move my arms, I fell flat on my face. Oh no it gets better; Alice helped me up and took the bags from my hands, she led me over to a water fountain to sit and collect myself, when some kid of about 13 or 14 bumped into me. Well that wouldn't have been much of a problem, if I was paying attention, but I wasn't so I fell into the water getting soaked from head to toe, all the while the kid who bumped into me in the first place is laughing his head off while Alice just sat there with her mouth gaping open.

I just sat there shocked for a few seconds, before hiding my face in my hands, mortified. A couple minutes later I felt two tiny hands on my arms making me get up and a towel was wrapped around me. I kept my hands over my face, only opening my fingers a little bit to see where I was going.

So, here I am, lying on my bed with damp clothes and about twenty-five bags lying around me. Too tired to do much of anything, I lay there just letting my mind wander. I don't know when I fell asleep but I know I woke up sometime in the middle of the night. Still half asleep, I quickly pulled off my jeans and t-shirt, and blindly wandered around my room to find my night clothes. I finally found them and slipped them on and stumbled back to my bed, I think as I was already asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Hey people, this is just a filler chapter. Sorry,it's taken so long for me to update, I've had a project every week for the last 3 weeks. But, I'm off for break this week so I might get 1 or 2 chapters up before I have to go back to school.**

**Kaitlyn, Katie, Blah, BLah, Blah**

**P.S.- click the big green button down there and leave me a comment, tell me if you like it tell me if you don't (although I wish you wouldn't)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, here is the next chapter. YAY!!!!!!!! 2 chapters in 4 days that is a major accomplishment..... for me anyway!!!!!!! lol Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm still not Stephenie Meyer; no matter how much I wish. =(**

* * *

"Come on, Bella! If we don't go now we won't make it there in time." Alice whined at me from the driver's seat. I rolled my eyes. That girl was really impatient; a few more minutes would not kill our schedule. It was the day we were leaving for Dartmouth, and apparently we need to leave right now or else, actually I don't really know what we were in a hurry for.

So I was saying my goodbyes to Charlie. I had spent the last week in my room packing all my worldly possessions, not that I had as much as Alice; it was still a lot to go through. Who knew I had so much junk. Even though, I'm not taking it all with me right now, I didn't especially want Charlie packing up the stuff I left before he shipped it in the fall. I'm only taking my clothes and a couple other things I might need. Seeing as we wouldn't get our apartment until close to the beginning of school, and we are staying in someone else's house, we decided we only needed the bare essentials. Which to Alice is almost everything she owns, seeing as she still had to hire a moving van to take all of her clothes?

I gave Charlie an awkward one- armed hug, as per usual, and told him I would see him soon. I didn't know when exactly but, I guess that's what's expected of me to say. As much as I hated it in Forks, I was going to miss Charlie; I mean he is still my dad and all. So, I turned and walked down the short driveway and hopped into the passenger seat of Alice's canary yellow, Porsche 911 Turbo. I nodded my head that told her I was buckled in and ready, and we were off.

We had already been on the road for about five hours and we were about to stop to get something to eat for lunch. It had been quiet for about an hour now, most of the adrenalin wearing off, probably from our lack of movement. I started to ask Alice something, but had to stop, clear my throat, and restart.

"Hey Alice?" I said.

She looked up startled due to my choice to break the comfortable silence. She looked lost in thought before.

"Yes," she said as her voice crack a little bit, from lack of use.

"Why were you in such a hurry to leave earlier?" I saw something flash in her eyes but it disappeared so quickly that I was starting to think I had imagined it.

"Umm, no reason really. I just wanted to get all the driving over and done with so, we could start relaxing with the guys." She said slowly. I looked at her skeptically.

"And that's the only reason?" I asked pointedly

"Yep!" She said in a happier tone.

"Uh, huh." I stated disbelievingly. She just smiled at me.

"Okay, fine, whatever Ali. If you don't want to tell me, your best friend, who you have to spend days in a car with, then that's just fine with me." I tried to look as if I didn't care, but she could see through my charade.

All she did was smirk at me. "God, you're such a drama queen. If you really want to know, I just see great things in our near future." She said the last thing in a sing-song voice, like a fortune teller. I thought I heard her mutter something along the lines of, "especially yours", but I couldn't be sure.

Alice likes to think she can see the future, although she's not really clairvoyant, she seems to always be able to tell someone's future. She doesn't know specific dates, people involved, etc.., but she can tell if you're going to be happy, sad, and heartbroken. Things like that. It's also pretty creepy when she's right, which she generally is, but still it would freak you out if you hadn't been hanging around her for years.

"Me, a drama queen?" I scoffed. "Says the girl who held a funeral for her favorite pair of shoes." I laughed. She looked shocked for a second, and then scowled at me.

"Hey, you know me and shoes, it was sad when they broke. And plus, I bought them in Italy."

"You know you could have saved them longer if you didn't wear them every day, plus you could have saved you feet. You wouldn't have had so many blisters if you didn't wear them for three months strait."

She shrugged off the last comment, "fashion, has its price."

I just rolled my eyes and chuckled softly, we fell into comfortable silence once again.

I suddenly woke, probably because the car stopped moving and saw that we were at a gas station somewhere. Alice wasn't next to me, so I figured she was outside filling the car up. That is until I herd a sharp tapping on my window, causing me to jump and almost hit my head on the roof of the car. Then I saw it was only Alice who was laughing her head off. I scowled at he, but that only made her laugh harder.

"You suck, Alice. You know that right?" I asked after getting out of the car.

"Well good morning to you too." I rolled my eyes.

"Where are we anyway?" Suddenly realizing, I had no clue as to where I was or even what time it was.

"We are a couple of miles away from Jasper and Emmett's place." She said happily, no wonder she was so hyper.

"So why are we stopped? We just stopped for gas about an hour and a half ago."

"Well, we can't arrive, in the clothes we traveled in. It would make a bad first impression." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean bad first impression; we're not meeting anyone new. Its just Emmett and Jasper we are talking about." I was confused

"The trip must have wiped your brain, Bella. Don't you remember the guys have a roommate?"

"Oh yeah, I did forget. Oh well, I have nothing to change into anyway, since you insisted on me putting all my stuff in the moving van with your stuff. And the rest of my clothes are dirty."

"Bella, Bella, Bella." She shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Have you no faith in me?" she feigned hurt.

"Do you actually think I would let you wear anything in that duffle bag you packed? I mean come on, first encounters here." She looked shocked, but I knew it was just a ploy.

"All the stuff you brought in for hanging out in not meeting new people." She sighed exasperated.

"Fine, what are you forcing me into? It had better not be heels." I warned her fiercely, or so I thought.

"Don't worry its not just give me a second."

She popped the trunk and started digging around in her suitcase for something. A few minutes later she emerged with a pair of grey Capri's that ties at the bottom of the leg, and a light blue, v-neck, tank top. The tank top was braided at the collar and hung loosely. It actually looked very comfortable. She then handed me a pair of silver flip flops. They had a very low, almost nonexistent heel, they were really simple which made me like them even more.

I smiled and took them from Alice before going into the restroom to change. I splashed water on my face a couple of time to make sure I was fully awake. I looked in the mirror and when I saw my hair, I figured I would just let Alice handle it, so I put it into a sloppy pony tail, gathered my stuff and walked out. I was just about to exit the building when I ran into something, or rather someone.

* * *

**Soooooooooo, what do you think? Am I evil or what? Anyway, for anyone who doesn't hate me right now, I would really like to know what you guys think about it so far!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!! Oh, and if you have any questions about the story, feel free to PM me or whatever!**

**Spaztic Kaitlyn (I figured out my other signature was too long so i shortened it. TEEHEE!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, here is the next chapter! It's the longest of them all so read on and enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: Still not Stephenie Meyer**

_

* * *

_

_I was just about to walk out of the building when I ran into something, or rather someone._

"Agh!" I thought I was going to fall but then I felt two hands lock securely around my wrists. I was still falling backwards, sort of, but the slack in my arms gave way and I felt all the joints pop due to the sudden stop. I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes until I had to open them. What I saw kind of scared me, the guy was over six feet tall, his skin was a russet color and he had dark hair that went to his shoulders. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and a pair of khaki board shorts.

I was only slightly scared because as soon as my eyes opened he flashed a large grin that could compete with one of Alice's. He pulled me up into a standing position, made sure I wasn't going to fall again and let go of my wrists, which were now a little sore. Then I started rambling.

"Ohmygod! Iamsosorry, Ireallydidn'tmeantorunintoyou!" I was mortified, when he started laughing. I stopped abruptly and glared at him.

"Believe me its fine. Actually, if you hadn't screamed I probably wouldn't have noticed you." He smirked.

"Well, I really am sorry, and thanks for catching me" I said sincerely.

"No problem," he flashed his 100 watt smile again. "I'm Jacob by the way." He extended his hand.

"Bella," shaking his hand briefly.

"Are you new around here or something? I haven't seen you around, and I defiantly would have remembered a face like yours." He added the last part with a flirtatious smile, that made me a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'm starting school herein the fall." I said casually.

"Are you here with anyone?" I was about to answer but I was cut off.

"Bella! There you are I was about to come see if you were kidnapped or something." Alice said with a hint of disapproval coloring her tone. Then she looked who I was standing with and a dark look crossed her eye.

"Black," she said curtly, as she narrowed her eyes.

"Brandon," he replied back with as much venom in his voice. I just stood there with a giant question mark over my head.

"You know it's a good thing we are getting out of town." Jacob sneered. Alice just continued to glare at him.

"I guess I'll see you around Bella, that is unless you want to come with us instead." I smirked.

"I…" Alice cut me off.

"She's not interested," she replied coolly. With that she grabbed my arm and proceeded to drag me out of the store.

"Alice what was that about?"

"Okay, you know how I came here for part of Spring Break?" she asked warily. I nodded my head.

"Well, I was hanging out at the house with Emmett and Jasper, when _He _and some of his friends started egging the house." She said he like it was a dirty word.

I gasped in shock. We had reached the car and she pulled out a brush and started doing my hair.

"So, you know Emmett, he had to get them back so we snuck out in the middle of the night, egged there cars and house, and wrote "DON'T MESS WITH THE BRANDON'S" on the side of the cars. It was really petty but it was fun none the less. I don't know what the guys ever did to them but they keep pulling pranks back and forth, so I'm really glad they are leaving, so we don't have to worry about them." She said with a sigh.

"Okay, finished!" she said in a much happier tone.

I looked at the mirror she gave me and at first I didn't notice what she did because, it really didn't look any different. Then I noticed it was a little shinier and softer.

"So you're not going to make me wear make-up or anything fancy?" I asked incredulous.

"I didn't say that." With that she pulled out a little tube of lip gloss and applied a small amount.

"That's it?" I was shocked to say the least.

"Yep." She was putting all of her things back in her suitcase.

"That's nice but, I do have a question for you." I asked acting nonchalant about it.

"And, that would be?" she prompted after I didn't continue.

"Who are you, and what have you done with the real Alice?" I joked with her and arched an eyebrow.

She stood up at that, and put her hands on her hips. I only just then noticed what she was wearing; denimn board shorts with a pink and white stiped polo, very simple, for her, she was also wearing matching pink flip flops. "Well, I can't exactly give you a makeover in a parking lot." She said seriously. Then we burst out laughing at the stupidity of it all.

It took us a couple of minutes to quiet down, but we finally did and we got back into the car and drove away.

We were only in the car for a couple of minutes, there was no point pulling out my book, so I just looked out the windows. We drove past a couple of the main buildings and you could tell this was an Ivy league school just by the grounds. The buildings were old, that much you could tell, but they weren't rundown, they looked prestigious more than anything.

We drove passed a couple of student dorms and a couple of Greek houses, I really had no idea where we were going but Alice had been here before, so I trusted her not to get lost. So, we kept driving until, I was pretty sure, we were off school grounds completely. We were getting into the more wooded areas of the town and I was about to ask Alice if we were getting close, when she turned onto a driveway I would have missed. It wasn't marked in any way except by two large trees on either side of the drive way.

The road was paved so Alice didn't have to worry about her car getting dirty, one less thing for her to worry about, and one less thing I have to consol her about. She really loves her car, its only seconded by Jasper, and sometimes Emmett and I.

When we pulled up I think I heard my jaw hit the floor, this house was huge! It was an old white, Victorian style, and it had three stories. There wasn't a car in sight so I thought no one was home, but then the front door opened and four figures emerged. Alice was out of the car in the blink of an eye and sprinting towards one of the blond figures, who was waiting arms outstretched. When she reached him, she practically jumped on him, but he caught her and swung her around in circles. Yep that was Alice for you, she needs to lay off the caffeine.

I got out of the car a lot slower, and walked up to the group. They were standing in the doorway laughing. I walked passed Alice and Jasper; I'd have to say hi to him later. But since my head was down watching where I was walking I didn't notice that Emmett had come up to me, because suddenly I felt me feet lift off the ground and all the air in my body being squeezed out of me.

"Emmett…can't breathe…" I struggled to get out.

I heard his booming laughter right in my ear, seeing as it was up against his chest, and he placed me carefully back on the ground.

"Nice to see you too." I said once I had caught my breathe. He just grinned. I rolled my eyes and gave Jasper a hug, and Emmett crushed Alice. They had walked up behind us while Emmett was strangling me.

"So, how was the trip?" Jasper asked us conversationally.

"Long," Alice and I said in unison, which made Em and Jazz laugh.

Someone cleared their throat behind us, I had forgotten about the other people. We all turned around at the sound, and what I saw almost made my heart stop. There was not only one extremely good looking person standing there but two. One was a tall blond, not quite as tall as Emmett though; she wore a white sundress that came to about her knees, it was simple but it hinted at the designer origin. Her hair was wavy and it came to about the middle of her back, it was the same color as Jasper's, actually if I didn't know any better, I would think they were twins or something. She had a small smile on her face and her light blue eyes were kind.

The other person however was probably the single most attractive guy I had ever seen. He was about the same height as the blonde girl; he wore black basketball shorts with a plain white t-shirt. He had the strangest color hair, it was a bronze color and it stuck up in every direction, as though he had been running his hand through it. He also had the most piercing green eyes; I thought anyone could get lost in them easily. He also had a polite smile on his face.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you guys were here." He said sheepishly.

The blond girl rolled her eyes and walk over to us.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale, I'm Emmett's girlfriend." Both Alice and I gasped in shock, we never knew Emmett had it in him, he never dated in high school. Then we got mad, but Alice was the only one to voice her opinion.

"Emmett Brandon! You got a girlfriend and you didn't tell me, some brother you are." She pouted and looked hurt. Then Jasper put his arm around her and whispered something in her ear that made her look happier.

"Awe, come on don't be that way! I wanted it to be a surprise." Emmett whined, sounding like a little kid. We laughed at him.

"Its okay, we forgive you." I said, he looked happier at once.

"Oh, this is our roommate." Jasper suddenly said.

I didn't notice the other guy had walked up until Jasper had said something.

"Thanks so much for the introduction," he said sarcastically to Jasper.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, I have heard so much about both of you." He said politely.

"We wish we could say the same." Alice said pointedly at her brother. Emmett was suddenly very interested in something in the sky. I giggled quietly at them.

"I'm Alice, by the way." She held out her hand and he shook it.

"Pleasure," he said then he turned to me.

"And you must be Isabella, then." He extended his hand towards me.

"Bella, actually," I said my voice surprisingly even. I went to shake his hand but instead he took my hand in his and lightly kissed the back of mine. I blushed deep scarlet, while Emmet laughed at me. Edward just gazed into my eyes, with a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips. He released my hand, but still continues to stare. I was still blushing.

"Okay, I don't know about the rest of you but I want to go back inside instead of standing out here," of course Emmett had to be the one who broke the silence.

"Okay, come on Bella, lets go get our stuff out of the car." Alice grabbed by wrist and pulled me back to the car.

"Alright, we'll meat you guys on the house." Rosalie said confused.

Emmett and Jasper followed us, to help us get our bags, well to help Alice. I had one duffel bag and a book, Alice had three suitcases. I was waiting for Alice to get her things when I heard a muffled voice.

"Could you repeat that please, Alice." Her head popped up.

"I said, go ahead and go in I lost something and its going to take a few minutes to find it."

"Oh okay, are you sure you don't want any help?"

"No, it's fine just go ahead and get settled." I was confused.

"Okay, whatever you say Alice." She can get really weird sometimes.

I picked my bag up off the ground, where I had left it waiting on Alice, and walked to the door. I opened the door, walked in, and froze where I stood. I couldn't believe three college guys live here, it was amazing. It was mostly browns and tans on the inside, creating a feeling of warmth to run through me. It had a large spiral staircase made of a dark wood, probably cherry, that went up to the second and third levels.

I was so mesmerized by the beauty of everything that I didn't notice the other person in the room. So I jumped slightly we he spoke.

"Speechless?" Edward said with a smirk.

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." I said a little breathless, ignoring his previous question. He chuckled as he walked towards me.

"I don't believe I was sneaking up on anyone, seeing as I've been standing here the entire time, and in plain sight, I might add." I had no response, so he continued.

"So, would you like me to show you where you room is or would you like to continue standing in the doorway?" he grinned, I think my heart might have stopped.

"Umm, sure, that would be great thanks." I stumbled over my words, and blushed like crazy. I didn't realized I had dropped my bag until he was bending down to pick it up. With one fluid motion it was slung over his back.

"Oh thanks, but I can carry it myself, I'm sure it's heavy." I tried not to sound nonchalant.

"HA!" He rolled his eyes, "just follow me."

Now I'm really glad Alice and Jasper came up with this trip, I think I'm going to like it here a lot more than Forks.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Not who you expected huh? Tell me what you think! Oh by the way pictures are on my profile.**

**Spaztic Kaitlyn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If you recognize any characters, then they aren't mine.**

**A/N: At the bottom.**

* * *

We reach the top of the first staircase and surprisingly I didn't fall flat on my face. He then led me up the second flight of stairs to the third floor, while I looked around in amazement. Everything was so clean, and it was like no one lived here, except for the absence of dust. The decorations on the walls were tasteful and not over done. They could not have done this on there own, I thought to myself. I didn't know Edward that well, but I knew Emmett nor Jasper were capable of this. Heck, they couldn't even keep their rooms clean for more than a few hours at a time.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Edward had stopped until I had bumped into him, and of course I fell. I instinctively closed my eyes, but just as I was about to become friends with someone else's carpet, besides my own, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. "Hmm, I seem to be falling a lot today, even more than usual," I thought quickly as I opened my eyes. But that flew strait out of my mind when I, finally, looked up. I was staring, transfixed, into Edwards eyes. I didn't notice when we were outside, but he had some very subtle flecks of gold in his eyes. And, oh my god, he smelled so good. It was crazy. I just wanted to….

**Wait stop right there,** I told myself. You **barely even know this guy and your falling all over him.**

_No I'm not!_ I argued back. _I have been nothing but polite to him since we arrived._

**Uh huh, a little too polite.** My other voice continued to argue.

_Shut up!_ I mentally yelled at it.

Okay, when did I start having two personalities in my head? I didn't get to ponder much longer because I was pulled out of my reverie by a voice.

"Hello, are you in there?"

"Huh?"

"Well that's good. I thought you had gone into shock or something." He continued with a smirk. I only then realized that he was still holding me up by the waist, and I, embarrassingly enough, had my hands clasped onto his shoulders. I must have blushed three shades of red. He just chuckled and lifted me back up into a standing position. I immediately dropped my hands but he still held on to my waist, then after a couple of seconds he dropped his hands, then looked down a little abashed.

"Sorry." He muttered so low I don't think I was supposed to hear it. What on earth could he be sorry for? I just shrugged it off.

He cleared his throat. "Umm, here is where you will be staying." I hadn't even noticed we were stopped outside a door. He pushed it open to reveal a very comfortably furnished guestroom. The queen sized bed frame, had four wooden posts with decorative metal toppers. And in between the posts were wrought iron swirls, that gave it very old timey look, but at the same time a modern feel. The sheets were gold and burgundy, with different patterns on them. There was a nightstand on either side of the bed, made with wood that matched the bed frame. There were two other doors on opposing walls, the bathroom and closet I presumed. It was all really nice but what really caught my eye was the large window, with a window seat that looked like it could fit eight people. The view was fantastic, it looked over a small valley surrounded by trees. It had high grass and so many colorful wildflowers.

I was pulled away from my assessment, by a thump a couple of feet from me. I looked over to see that Edward had put my bag down.

"So, do you like it?" he asked.

"It's great," I replied honestly. And then we stood there in an awkward silence, both fidgeting and looking at the floor, well at least that's what I was doing.

"Well, umm, I guess I'll leave you to get unpacked, or… yeah." He was tripping over his words. It was kind of funny actually. So I giggle quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear. That guy must have super hearing or something, because he looked up with shock on his face. I bit my lip to hind the embarrassment from getting caught. I could have sworn his eyes got a little darker and an unknown emotion, flashed across them, but then he hid whatever emotion it was.

He looked like he was about to ask me something but he shrugged it off, and walked brusquely out the door. I stood there for a second and pondered what that was all about, but quickly regained my composure and started to unpack what little clothes I had brought. I really hope that truck gets here soon, but even with the clothes in the truck I still didn't have many. and I couldn't wear anything that we had bought on our last shopping trip, because Alice says she didn't want the wow factor killed. Whatever. But if there is one thing I've learned over the years, never disagree with Alice. Because bad things tend to happen.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by someone knocking on the door.

"It's open," I yelled. Then so fast I barely saw her Alice was right next to me with a giant grin plastered on her face.

"What's up, Ali?" She quickly took in the room, then if it was even possible her smile grew even bigger. Then after totally blowing off my question, she went and sat down right in the middle of my bed, and started laughing!!!

"What could possibly be that funny?" I asked while looking at her shocked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." She said still giggling a little bit.

I was in the middle of rolling my eyes, she jumped up suddenly.

"I had almost forgot why i came up here, we are all going down to the pool, so get dressed."

"Umm, Alice, I didn't pack a bathing suit, in my bag. It's still with the rest of my clothes." I said hoping to get out of this.

"Oh, don't worry, you know me I always have a spare." she said with a slightly evil grin. But before I could argue with her she was out of the room. I just stood there, probably with my mouth hanging open. And I didn't have time to do much else, because she was back just as quickly as she had disappeared. This time however she was holding something, in her hands. It was small, so I was a little scared.

She pointed to one of the doors, which I presumed was the bathroom, and had a look on her face which said, "I had better go or else." I really didn't want to stick around to find out what the or else was, so I went silently. when I opened the door, I swear I could feel my eyes pop out of their sockets. Is everything in this house huge? I thought to myself. It had a full vanity mirror with lights, a large jacuzzi bath that looked more like a small swimming pool, and even a glass encased shower. It was all in a tan stone,so it fit the house perfectly.

I didn't get to think about much after that because, I felt someone shove me from behind and close the door. I stumbled a little bit and caught myself on the counter.

"Now hurry up and change, because I'm not letting you out until you do!" Alice warned me. There was no use fighting it, so I changed into the dreaded thing. Of course she would have picked the most revieling thing, for me to wear. The Bikini was a Sapphire color, and it tied in the back. I was going to kill that little pixie.

I emerged from the bathroom with my clothes in my hands, and ALice was standing on the other side of the door, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You are so slow!" She complained.

"Sorry, your Majesty, I didn't know we were on a time schedule."

"Whatever, just put these on." She commanded as she pushed a white cover up and a pair of blue flip flops at me. I slipped them on quickly and headed out of the room, right behind Alice.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, please don't shoot me, I have been really busy, with mid-terms, the holidays, and whatnot. So, I think I probably could have done beter on this chapter, but I wanted to get one out to guys before the day ends. Just think of it as a New Year's Eve present. So, Happy New Year!!!!!!! I might update this weekend, so review and tell me what you think. Please!!!!!**

**K**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Averything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, except the movies mentioned, they belong to whoever created them.**

**A/N: You know the drill, it's at the bottom.**

* * *

Alice and I walked down the stairs and out the backdoor, and then out to the pool. Everyone had already beaten us there. All the guys were in the pool, setting up a volley ball net in the middle. Rosalie, however, was sitting on a beach chair sun bathing.

OK, I just took a hit on my, already incredibly low, self esteem. I guess that would happen to any girl who looked at Rosalie right now. She was wearing a blood red bikini that tied at her hips, and around her neck and back. She looked like a super model, except she wasn't thin in the extreme. On the contrary it looked as if she worked out. Now I feel even worse about what I'm wearing. Before we left the house I had throne on a cover up, not wanting to parade around a strange house in nothing but a very small bathing suite. Alice on the other hand didn't really care what people thought of her, seeing as she already had a boyfriend and she was only trying to impress him.

She was wearing a purple bikini, with thick straps that clasped around the back. She didn't bother to put on a cover up and snickered at me when I did. I just rolled my eyes. We walked over to the beach chairs next to Rosalie, and laid our stuff down. Rosalie lifted her sun glasses to see who it was and smiled.

"So, I see you actually got Bella down here." She said to Alice with a small smile.

"Yep," Alice replied, "almost without any fuss!" I crossed my arms and let out an "hmmf". They were talking about me like I wasn't even there.

"Oh, come on! Lighten up Bells; we were just messing with you!" Alice said pushing me a little bit. I stuck my tongue out at her, Rosalie laughed at our bantering. Pretty soon we were all laughing. But, our laughter was soon broken up by Emmett shouting from the pool.

"Are you ladies gonna stand there all day or are you gonna play us." He said sounding annoyed. I would have believed it if it weren't for the huge grin on his face.

"Keep your shorts on; we'll be there in a minute." Rosalie shot back. I just started laughing again. Se looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm… sor… ry," I tried to say between giggles, "that…is …just …the…weirdest…say…ing…ever!" She just shrugged and smiled. She quickly stood up from the chair and started walking towards the pool, while Alice slipped her shoes under another chair and threw her sunglasses on it. She followed after.

"Well are you coming?" Alice asked impatiently. I noticed that all eyes were in me, and I do mean all eyes. Even the ones that I had been having an internal debate about since we arrived. I gulped, and kicked my shoes off, then slid them under an empty beach chair. I turned around and took me cover-up off slowly. I laid it down on the chair and started walking to the edge of the pool with my head down. I swear my face looked sunburned right now.

I walked down the steps into the shallow end of the pool. I then half swan half walked over to stand next to Alice. I hesitantly looked up, and five pairs of eyes were just staring at me. They all had different expressions on their faces. Alice had a smirk. Typical, I added mentally. Jasper just had a look of pure surprise and curiosity. Rosalie had about the same. Emmett looked like he had just gotten hit with a bat. Although, I really don't think a bat would do anything to him. And I dreaded looking at the next person. Edward's face however had and unknown emotion on it, but his eyes seemed darker than they were before, strange. Oh course Emmett would be the one the break the silence.

"Wow, who knew you were so hot little sister!" he said with a grin and a wink. As soon as I thought almost the entire blush on my cheeks was gone, it reddened three shades. Then there was a loud thump.

"You moron!" Rosalie said, looking kind of scary as she glared at Emmett. "She's already embarrassed as it is, and you had to go and make it worse." I felt really appreciative of Rosalie right now. Then I turned to Alice and Jasper.

"I know what you're thinking," I pointed at Alice. Alice was about to answer but was cut off.

"I'm just surprised she talked you into it." Jasper said explaining himself.

"She didn't talk me into anything, it was the only option I had." And the smirk was back on Alice's face.

"Well it doesn't really matter, now does it? Now can we just play?" She said exasperated. "Oh, and will someone please get Edward out of his trance? His face will get stuck like that if it stays there much longer." She asked with a slight giggle.

With that Emmett proceeded to take his giant arm and skim it just over the surface of water, creating a huge wave. It hit Edward full blast in the face, I think he blinked. He didn't move a muscle. I was starting to get worried, he was just standing there. Everyone else however found it hilarious; they were all cracking up behind me. They were no help at all.

I swam up in front of him and waved my hand in front of his face, he didn't move. I snapped my fingers, he didn't move. He just kept staring strait ahead, with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Hello! Earth to Edward!" I half yelled. "Snap out of it!" Those seemed to be the magic words, because he blinked, and shook his head, looking like he was trying to clear it. He looked around and then down at me. He looked scared for a second then, he blushed slightly, it was the cutest shade of pink I had ever…

"Stop! Don't even finish that sentence!" I mentally yelled at myself.

"_Oh come on, you paralyzed him, and you can't even think about how good he looks?"_ The other, little annoying voice in my head complained.

"No, and I did not paralyze him. It had to be something else." I argued back.

"_Of course you didn't. He just happened to be fine until you decided to get in the pool. You're so right, totally unrelated."_ I didn't even know the other voice was there, let alone be sarcastic.

"I'm not talking to you anymore." I said.

"_Fine but, you know I'm right."_ It taunted me. I brushed it off, and came back to reality. Edward was still staring at me, as was everyone else. I blushed for the third time in five minutes! I have got to get a handle on that. Edward smiled a crooked smile that just made my heart melt. I've got to get a handle on that too.

"So are we playing, or are we just going to stand here and stare at each other all day?" Emmett asked. With that I backed away from Edward, he looked slightly sad for a second, and then his face was happy and excited. I brushed off his mood swings.

The boys swam to the other side of the net, and grabbed a ball from the side of the pool. Only then did I noticed what the actually looked like. Sure I had seen Emmett and Jazz shirtless before, whenever it was nice enough to go to the beach down at La Push. We never swam but, we played games and sunbathed. However, I had just met Edward and with a shirt on he looked thin and kind of gangly, not very muscular next to Jasper and Emmett. How wrong I was, he was very well toned. He looked like he could hold his own up against at least Jasper, and maybe Emmett, but let's face it Emmett's just a huge teddy bear. I was still stunned however. I was pulled out of my trance by someone whispering in my ear.

"Stop staring Bella, you're starting to drool." Alice said while holing back a laugh. I blushed then glared at her. She couldn't hold it in any longer she bursted out laughing. Everyone turned to look at her then at me in question. I shrugged, pretending not to know what was wrong with her. Everyone accepted that and went on with what they were doing previously. Except Edward who kept staring and flashed one of his crooked smiles, like he knew what was going on, then he winked. Aw crap, he knows!

Alice finally controlled herself and we set ourselves up. It only then dawned on me that we were playing a sport.

"Hey, umm… I'm not feeling well. Can I just be score keeper?" I said a bit hysterically.

"Ha! Not a chance. "Alice replied. She is evil. "Plus if you sit out we will be out numbered, you have to play." She finished in a matter of fact tone. I sighed in defeat, I knew better than to argue with Alice.

So let the torture begin.

We were all sitting in the living room, after hours and hours out in the sun. Surprisingly, I didn't hurt anyone playing volleyball. Actually I was rather good, and we beat the guys. It was so funny seeing Emmett after that. I would have felt bad, but I've never won anything going up against Emmett, so I thought it was fair.

After our game we all kind of just laid back and did our own thing. Alice, Rose, and I all just leaned against the side of the pool and talked, occasionally laughing at one or all of the boys. They kept dunking each other, and wrestling. It was really funny. It is really hard to believe they are college students; they acted more like they were in middle school.

Like, when Emmett decided shot us all with a giant water gun, Rose looked close to murder. Then he ran away and tried to hide behind Edward and Jasper, needless to say it didn't work very well. We all just laughed, while Edward and Jasper stepped out of the way. Emmett was apologizing for fifteen minutes. It was one of the funniest things I had ever seen.

Rose eventually forgave him, and now they were both laying on the love seat, arguing with the rest of us.

"I want to watch "The Devil wears Prada"!" Alice exclaimed for the fifth time.

"I agree with Alice." Of course Rosalie would, although Jasper hadn't said anything yet. I was guessing that he was torn between agreeing with Alice and saving some of his masculinity. I knew he despised chick flicks, but he only watched them to make Alice happy.

"We just watched that Alice," I argued, "and you know I hate that movie, too many superficial women." She pouted.

"How about we watch this." Emmett held up a DVD case.

"There is no way in Hell we are watching that!" Jasper snapped. "It's way to vulgar and it would make everyone uncomfortable." He snatched "American Pie" out of Emmett's hand and put it back on the shelf. Now both Alice and Emmett were pouting.

Now this was quite a site, brother and sister, college students, were standing in the middle of the living room arms crossed and looking dejected. It was so funny.

"How about I pick the movie?" a velvety voice said just loud enough for everyone to hear. That snapped Emmett out of his trance.

"No way! The only movies you ever watch are boring!" Emmett shouted, deafening me in the process.

"I do not!" Edward snapped back.

"Yes you do." Emmett said in a sing song voice. Edward looked like he was about to make a sharp comeback, when I stood up quickly, and carefully so as to not fall on my face, and stood between them.

"Is it seriously, worth fighting over?" I said sharply. I raised my eyebrow questioningly. They both looked stunned. "I thought not, now how about we watch this." I pulled a DVD of the shelf. I got an approving nod from everyone. "Good." I said with a nod.

I pushed the DVD into the player and pressed the play button. I then went to go sit on the end of the three seat couch. Alice and Jasper were sitting in the only chair, although it could seat both of them comfortably, she was still sitting on his lap. Edward was sitting across from me on the couch, lying on his side with his arm propping his head up. He was leaning on the on the arm of the couch. I sat, under a blanket, with my legs tucked under me.

The movie started and Alice jumped up to turn off the lights and grab some popcorn. As soon as she turned the lights out, I felt and electric charge in the air. It made me kind of uncomfortable. I don't know what it was but for some reason I was hyper away of Edward sitting less than a foot away from me.

I couldn't pay attention to the movie; I just sat there staring off into space. I kept glancing at Edward every few minutes; I swear I caught him doing the same thing a couple of times, but I couldn't be sure. The movie ended and since everyone was too tired to move to their bedrooms we just stayed where we were. I quickly fell into one of the most peaceful nights of sleep I had had in months.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, don't hurt me people! I have valid excuse for not updating sooner.... ummm.... ALIENS WERE HOLDING ME HOSTAGE!!!!!! Im just kidding, but really I just started my second semester back at school, I had a lot of stuff going on, and I was going to update yesterday but, my internet was down so I couln't. So, I hope you like it, tell me what you think, blah, blah, blah.**

**Later Kaitlyn!!**

**Oh BTW, I have nothing against the movies mentioned, I actually like them both.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned the rights to the Twilight saga, do you actually think I would be on here?**

**A/N: As per usual, it's at the bottom.**

* * *

EPOV

I woke up with the smell of strawberries attacking my senses. It was strange, I was vaguely aware that I was holding something. It was soft and warm so I had no clue what it might be. Then I heard someone call my name, it was soft and I almost didn't catch it. I opened my eyes to find that the something I was holding turned out to be a _someone_.

I looked down and saw Bella fast asleep, with her head resting on my chest. She had a small smile on her lips, and her eye lids fluttered as she dreamed.

"Edward…" she said my name softly again. For some reason that just made my heart sore. I had only met this girl less than twenty four hours ago, and I can already tell she is something special.

* * *

_I remember walking out of the house after Emmett and Jasper, and seeing a bright yellow Porsche. Rose was standing next to me and I saw her eyes bug out of her head at the sight of the car. I knew for a fact that she would just like to get her hands on it. I thought it was nice and probably fast, but it was just a little flashy for me._

_I saw the driver's side door open and, who I could only assume to be Alice, streaked out of it, into Jaspers arms. I remember Jazz telling me that she was just a little ball of energy. I thought he was exaggerating, but apparently I was wrong._

_The other person in the car, who was most likely Isabella, seemed a lot more hesitant, and she opened the door, and carefully stepped out. She approached us slowly, with her head down, and her mahogany hair covering her face. Emmett walked as quietly as possible, up to her and crushed her in one of his massive hugs effectively lifting her off the ground._

_She said something to him, and he started laughing. Her gently put her down and turned to us. I saw her then. She had to be one of the most beautiful people I had ever met. I didn't even notice what she was wearing; I was too captivated by her eyes. They were a warm brown that shined as she laughed. She wasn't looking at me; she had her attention on Jasper and Emmett. I was brought out of my staring by; both of them, saying, "long" exasperatedly, and then all four of them started laughing. _

_Rose cleared her throat loudly, to get there attention, and all eyes turned on us. Everything after that is a bit hazy. I remember Rose introducing herself, and Emmett getting yelled at. Then Jazz introduced me to them. Alice was the first one to speak up, I said a quick hello to her. I then turned to Bella; she was looking down and nervously biting her lip._

"_You must be Isabella then." She looked up at me._

"_Bella, actually." She stated a matter of factly I reached and took her out stretched hand, and softly kissing the back of it. She blushed furiously, and Emmett started howling with laughter… _

* * *

BPOV

I was awakened by the couch moving slightly. I slowly opened my eyes, letting them readjust to the bright light, streaming in the room. At first all I saw was a grey lump, I didn't think much of it, until I was smart enough to notice the lump was moving. Then, being my brilliant self, notice it wasn't a lump at all it was actually someone's chest. Only then did I figure out that the same persons arms were securely wrapped around my waste. This was starting to freak me out a little bit, because I didn't remember going to sleep like this.

I looked up and was met by a pair of bright green orbs. Relief washed through me, "Okay, good, it's only Edward." But then the freaking out part came back.

"_HOLY CROW! How did I get into this really intimate position, with a guy I met less than twenty four hours ago?" _

Then I started to think, maybe this is all a dream. A very good dream, but a dream none the less.

"Well good morning." He said with a chuckle.

"Umm…hi." was all I managed to get out.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming." He gave me a confused look.

"Why?"

"Because, this would be a really awkward if this was real." I stated.

"Well, you're not dreaming, and it's not _really _awkward…" he trailed off. I looked at him skeptically.

"Okay, maybe it's a little awkward." He quickly rephrased with a grin.

'_Click' _

I quickly turned my head around to see a beaming Alice; in her hand she held her small digital camera. She saw me and smirked.

"Ooooooo, I was going to get that evil little pixie." I thought to myself.

"What was that for?" Edward asked while I was silently brooding.

"Oh, you two just looked so cute! I couldn't resist, plus we need to start saving memoires for when we are old and decrepit." She said as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

Edward and I groaned in unison, which only made Alice start laughing. I carefully got to my feet, and went into the kitchen in search of food. I found a box of cereal and a bowl and I sat down to eat. I was almost through when Alice came bounding in. she sat next to me and just grinned.

"What's up, Ali?"

"Nothing much, but the guys said they would take us around campus and show us all the really cool stuff that we get to experience in the fall." I nodded.

"Rosalie, said she would come and so did Edward." She said trying to sound nonchalant, but I caught her looking at me out of the corner of her eye. If she thought I would get excited just because Edward was coming, she was wrong.

"Wait a second! Where did that thought come from?"

"_It probably came from the fact that you like him."_

"So what's wrong with liking him, he is really nice and polite and funny… but I only like him as a friend, well more of acquaintances. I barely know him!"

"_Ha! You know you like him as more than a friend, and defiantly more than mere acquaintances." I could hear a smug smile on her face._

"I do not! I only met him yesterday!" I replied defiantly.

"_Sure, just keep telling yourself that, but when you realized you like him more than that, and then we can talk on civil terms."_

"How can we even talk? You are my unreasonable self, you always go against what I think is right. Along with that fact that you are also a figment of my imagination!"

The annoying voice just laughed, and stopped talking. That thing was so annoying; I wish it would just leave me alone. But for once, I thought, what if, the little voice in my head, the one irritated me to no end, _was right?_

Ok, please don't kill me! I was going to update last weekend but...... I kind of got the flu, so I couldn't. It also caused me to miss three days of school, along with being miserable all weekend, so I have a lot of make up work. Anyway onto lighter topics, some of you have been wanting me to write a chapter in Edwards POV, I met you half way. I probably could have done better but this was my first attempt, so try and be a little understanding.

Well, review, tell me what you think. Even if you hate it, eventhough it would make me a little sad, I would like a little bit of feedback.

Peace, Love, Vampires,  
Kaitlyn

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey A/N at the bottom, as always.**

**Disclaimer: Not Stephanie Meyer!**

* * *

We were just about to go upstairs and change, when Alice suddenly let out a high pitched squeal. Before I could ask her about it she bolted to the front door. I half walked, half ran after her, no point in injuring myself. When I reached the door I let out a sigh and just shook my head.

Alice was jumping up and down excitedly as the movers started unloading the endless bags and boxes that contained Alice's life. Apparently, everyone else heard her scream and came to see what all the noise was about. Emmett started laughing and shaking his head, Jasper looked on with an amused expression as he watched his crazy girlfriend. Both Rosalie and Edward had a look of pure shock on their faces, but they were for totally different reasons. Rose's face was lit up and she looked at me out of the corner of her eye, which then got an evil glint as she looked away. I should be frightened. Edward on the other hand, had a look of pure terror. It was all rather funny.

Alice had collected herself by then, and now she was ordering the movers around, telling them where to go and such. Reminding them, that if anything was damaged, they would be minus a job. It was kind of cruel, but that was Alice for you.

Alice finally remembered our presence, and walked over, beaming. Rose still had that glint in her eye, and I could see the wheels in her head moving. She walked over to Alice, and whispered something in her ear. She giggled quietly and they both looked ay me and then quickly looked away, continuing their conversation in hushed tones.

If I was frightened before I am terrified now, there is no telling what those two were planning.

It took about an hour for the movers to get everything in and into Alice and Jasper's bedroom. I felt sorry for the workers, because their room was on the second floor, and those boxes looked heavy. While Alice directed them where to go, the rest of us went to the living room and just hung out. Jazz, Emmett, and Edward started playing some video game, while Rose and I watched.

It was actually hilarious to see how into the game the boys got, and the longer they played the more competitive they got. They started yelling insults at each other, and occasionally they would scream out profanities when they lost. Rose and I barely contained our laughter and had to lean on each other for support. The guys promptly ignored us.

When the movers were finished and had left, Alice plopped down beside me on the couch.

"So, when are we leaving?" Alice asked the room in general. No one answered, except Rose, who just shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Ask the guys."

Alice cleared her throat loudly, trying to get the boys to pay attention to her. They didn't even blink, they just continued with their game. This made Alice kind of angry, so she got and walked over the entertainment system. The guys must not have noticed her, because she reached behind the TV and turned of the power.

"Hey!" The three of them yelled at the same time.

"Now that I have your attention," she started as if they hadn't said anything, "I was trying to get a time schedule, as to when we are leaving."

"Whenever you're ready." Jazz replied.

"Thank you, now you guys can go back to your game, you will have a little while." She grinned evilly in my general direction. I then noticed that rose wore the same equally evil expression, and was also looking at me. Now I was panicking.

Alice came over to us and said in one of her sweetest voices, "Come on girls we have to go get ready."

Both Rosalie and I rose from the couch and followed Alice upstairs. I was about the head off to my room to get my clothes when Alice and Rosalie each grabbed one of my wrists, and led me away from the staircase, to Alice and Jasper's room.

"I thought we were going to go get dressed?" I said in a slightly shaky voice.

"Oh, we are," they both answered. Creepy.

Oh. Crap.

Why hadn't I figured this out before? Man sometimes, I can be so slow.

"Umm, Guys? I don't think we really have time for this." I said in a small voice.

"Of course we do, Bella," Alice started. "You know it will go by a lot quicker if you don't fight us about it, and just think with two of us, instead of just little old me, it will take a lot less time, but with the same results."

I groaned.

"Is she always this whiney?" Rose asked, with mock annoyance.

"Yeah, pretty much," Alice answered back.

By then we had gotten to the room and they had released me. Alice then ordered me to go sit on the bed while she went hunting through the boxes for our outfits. Rose announced that she would be right back.

Alice just appeared out of the mass of boxes when Rose reappeared in the doorway. In her hands she held her clothes and a giant metallic box with a handle at the top. Alice handed me a pile of clothing ad told me to change, quickly.

So, I hurried into the bathroom and closed the door. I took this opportunity to look at the items in my hands. I inwardly groaned. I was going to kill that little pixie.

She gave me a dark pleated, denim skirt that had three buttons on the front, but were over to the side a little bit. She also, gave me a very simple, blue polo. I knew that arguing with her would get me nowhere, so I just changed.

I came out and Rose and Slice were already changed and ready to go. Alice was wearing a pair of white shorts that came above mid thigh and a flowing yellow tank top that synched right under the bust and at the base of the sleeves. She was wearing a pair of silver sandals that had two straps around her ankles and several straps over her foot. Rosalie was wearing another summer dress, but this one was red, with a striped pattern around the waist, along with two thick, red and white stripes running around the base. She was also, wearing a pair of red sandals, with a strap around her ankle and three straps around her foot with a circular decoration on each strap.

Alice grinned at me and said, "You're turn."

For the next ten minutes Alice and Rose took turns, applying every type of powder, spray, and gloss they could get their hands on. I just sat there and took it.

"Wow, Bella, you are really getting good at this whole, not complaining thing." Alice commented as she was curling my hair.

I replied, "Well, I figured out that the less I complain, the less painful it is."

"Well, my word Rose, I do believe she can be taught after all." Alice said, slipping into a southern belle accent. Then she laughed, as did Rose. I just sat there and pouted.

After they were done with my hair and make up, Rose insisted that I wear a choker with a black ribbon and a small blue jewel in the center. Alice slipped some black ballet flats on my feet, and told me to stand up so she could look me over. She gave Rose a questioning glance and they both nodded their heads. They then proceeded to announce that I was presentable to be seen in public with them, and practically shoving me out the door.

We arrived back in the living room, and saw that the guys hadn't moved an inch.

"Geez, you guys are lazy." Rose said.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Emmett replied not taking his eyes off the screen. We just rolled out eyes. So Alice decided to go turn off the TV again.

"Why do you keep doing that?!" Emmett asked exasperated.

"Because, Jazz said we would leave when we were ready. So, we are ready and you guys aren't." Alice said pointedly.

"Well, we thought you would take longer than twenty minutes." Jazz said.

"But, we are just full of surprises. Now aren't we?" Rose chimed in.

The guys didn't have a response, so they got up and were mumbling all the way up the stairs. We chuckled at them. They were back in about five minutes, and we were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't you think this is a little backwards?" I asked to no one in particular. I got questioning looks from all around.

"Well, aren't the men supposed to be waiting, while the girls are making their grand entrance?"

"That's only if, you're heading off on a date or a dance, or something like that." Emmett said, with a big grin, showing how proud of himself he was for figuring it out.

"No, that's how its supposed to work but, these three are lazy bums, and wait until after we are down stairs to go and change." Rose shot a pointed look at them. This statement made Emmett's smile falter a little bit, but then came right back with, "Oh come on Rose, we were saving the world from an alien attack. That has to count for something right?" He stuck out his bottom lip a little bit. It was hilarious, watching big Emmett acting like a little kid.

"Oh whatever, can we just go already?" Rose asked.

"Sure, but I don't know if we have a car that will fit all of us." Alice said with a frown.

"I…" Emmett started to say but Rose elbowed him in the ribs.

"I think that the only solution would be to pair off." Alice announced.

"I agree." Rose said.

"I'm with Jasper!" Alice announced.

"I'm with Emmett!" Rose chimed.

"I guess that means you are with Edward." Alice said to me.

"Oh, no. Alone in a car with Edward." I thought.

"_What? You know you don't mind."_ My other voice said.

"Yes actually I do, I would rather be with someone I've known for more than a day!"

"_You have known him for more than a day. It's been what, twenty-six hours? That is technically more than a day."_

"You know what I mean!" I snapped at it.

"You know I bet Alice set this up on purpose."

"_Hmm, are you really mad about that?"_

At this point I was broken out of my day dreaming, by a melodic voice.

"Hello! Anyone in there?" Edward was waving his hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said confused.

"I said, everyone else has left. Would you like to head out or would you rather stand here and stare off into space?" He said that last part, with a small smile.

"Oh, yeah that's fine. Where are we off to first?" Wow I am surprised I can form coherent sentences, with him standing that close.

"It's a secret." He said in a low voice and then winked at me. My heart went into overdrive, and all I could say was, "ok."

I must have had a funny expression on my face because, he chuckled slightly. He then grabbed my hand and led me out the front door.

"Wow, he has soft hands for a guy…" I thought but immediately cut off.

"_It's okay to admit it." _Stupid irrational self.

He led me over to the garage on the side of the house. I saw that there was room for about four cars and that two of them were missing. The only ones in there were a red BMW and a shiny, silver Volvo that I assumed was Edwards. And pushed to the side was a huge motorcycle, which I recognized as Jasper's.

Edward opened the passenger side door for me and when I was in he closed it and walked around to the driver's side. He had started the car and was zooming down the driveway before I could even blink.

"You can put on whatever you want." He told me as he handed me his IPod. I scrolled through his songs, recognizing most of it and stopped when I saw one of my favorites. The familiar tune of Clair de Lune filled the car. I looked over at Edward to see if he minded and saw a quizzical expression on his face.

"You know Debussy?" He asked.

"Sure, my mom used to play it for me whenever she could."

"Interesting, not many people our age know about him, or any major composers for that matter."

"Well I'm not like other people our age." I said with a small smile.

"Wow am I flirting?" I asked myself.

"_Indeed you are, and you are actually enjoying it."_

"Pfft, whatever. I am simply making friendly conversation."

"_Yeah, a little too friendly, for just friends."_

I tuned her out then and focused on the music player through the speakers.

We sat in silence for about five minutes, when I finally asked, "Are you ever going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope." He answered simply.

I tried again, "Can I have a hint?"

"We will be there in about two minutes." He chuckled.

"Well, you're real helpful." I said with a pout. I crossed my arms and let out a, "humph." This only made him grin wider.

"You can stop sulking, we are here." He said as we pulled in to a parking spot. As soon as the car stopped he was out of the car and by my door opening it. Apparently chivalry isn't dead.

I got out of the car and took a look at my surroundings. There were a couple of buildings around us; they were all probably empty, because it seemed we were the only ones here. They didn't have any signs indicating where you were, so I didn't really know what classes were taught in these buildings.

"Okay, we are here. So, now can I know where exactly here is?" We had started walking down the sidewalk, in just a general direction of the buildings.

"Hmm, I'm starting to wonder if I should. I think it's a lot more fun to watch you get frustrated." He said with his crooked smile.

I stopped walking and folded my arms across my chest. I made my face look as stern as possible, and I started taping my foot impatiently. He just stood there with a blank expression on his face, then, when it appeared he had regained his composure, he grabbed my hand, again, and started pulling my in the same direction we were heading a minute ago.

I groaned out loud, and grudgingly walked faster, catching up with him. He just smirked.

"If you don't tell me soon I'm gonna call Emmett, and make him beat you up." He had a look of mock horror on his face.

"Fine, you talked me into it." He answered in a sarcastic tone. "We are actually in the arts district. Everything here is dedicated to some form of self expression. Be it in drama, music, or painting and sculpting; it can be found here."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about this stuff, don't you?" I asked impressed.

"Sure, this is where most of my classes are, so I should know."

"Oh, really, so what's your major?"

"Actually it's a double major, its Music Composition and piano. I can play for you sometime. That is if you want." I think my jaw hit the floor. A double major was hard to do.

"How many classes do you take?!"I didn't even pay attention to the last part of his statement.

"Only seven." He brushed it off. I on the other hand was speechless.

"You didn't say anything about me playing for you." He reminded me casually.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to go out of you way for me." He dismissed my comment with a wave of his hand.

"Nonsense. Now come on I have a lot to show you today."

When he finished showing me around the Arts district, we went over to the maths and sciences district, and by then it was lunchtime. He called Emmett to ask them if we should meet them anywhere and he said that he and Rosalie had already eaten. He then called Jasper, and they were in the middle of eating, and they told him that we were on our own.

He told me he knew about a small bakery, about a block way from where we were and we decide to walk there. We walked up to the counter and there was a guy about our age, working the cash register. He had Blonde hair gelled up into spikes, and a boyish face. He wasn't looking at us, so Edward cleared his throat to get his attention. He looked up and said in a really obnoxious voice, "Hey Ed, how's it been hanging?" I sensed Edward tense at the nickname.

"It's Edward, Mike." He didn't get to answer Mike's Question because he suddenly noticed me and gave me a really creepy smile.

"Who's your friend Ed?" he said not taking his eyes away from me. I felt really uncomfortable under his gaze.

"It's Edward, and this is Bella." I gave him a polite wave and tried to look at anything but him. Edward suddenly took my hand for the third time today, and reminded Mike that he had a job to do.

We got our food and Edward, still holding my hand, led us to a table in the back.

"Bella, I'm sorry about that." He had the saddest look on his face. I couldn't figure out what he would have to be sorry for, so I gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry, for Mike's behavior towards you, even though he isn't." Oh, that's what he is talking about.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault, you couldn't control what he was doing." I tried consoling him.

We didn't really speak after that, and we finished our lunch in silence. We were just about to walk out the door, when Mike came up to us. Edward immediately took one of my hands, which seriously confused me as to why he kept doing that. Mike took my free hand and shook it saying, "It was _really_ nice to meet you." When he let go I felt something in the hand he just shook. I was going to give it back to him but he had already walked away. Edward then pulled me out of the store and we walked down the street. I took back the hand he was holding, and used it to open the piece of paper mike had given me. I looked at it and turned beet red. It said…

Call Me!  
428-875-1359

I was frozen on the sidewalk, my mouth hanging open in disbelief. I turned my head to see where Edward had gone to when, by total accident, my mouth hit something soft and warm. I froze in shock, once again. Edward must have snuck up behind me and I didn't even notice. He was looking over my shoulder reading the note and when I turned my head, my lips ended up bumping into his, so we were kind of halfway kissing.

"Oh God…" I thought to myself. I then turned about six shades of red and jumped back, not noticing how close to the curb we were and almost falling off. But of course I didn't, Edward had caught me by the waste and had me standing up right in about three seconds. He didn't let go of my waist, so we just stood there staring at each other. Then our cell phones went off at the same time.

It was a text from Alice saying that I needed to be back at the house as soon as possible, because we were going out to dinner and she and Rosalie needed to get me ready. I rolled my eyes and Edward let out a sigh. We closed our phones and we were headed back to the car. We got about two feet when I remembered I hade dropped Mike's number on the ground. So I ran back and picked it up.

"You aren't seriously considering calling him are you?" Edward said, disbelief coloring his tone.

"Of course not, he is really creepy; I just didn't want to leave it on the ground. That is called littering." He laughed at that. I glared at him. Wow, the atmosphere just went from really awkward, to normal, in about thirty seconds. I think that may be a new record.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, i am so sorry for waiting this long to post!! Really I am. But seeing as it's Summer vacation and I don't have anymore camps, for about a month, i hope to get at least two more chapters out, very soon. So, it would be really great if you guys told me what you think of this chapter. All you have to do is click that big gren button. XD**

**Lots of love and summer funness,  
Kaitlyn**


End file.
